Darkseid
Powers and Abilities Darkseid is among the most powerful of the New Gods. His main power, the Omega Beam, is a form of energy that he fires from his eyes as either a concussive force or disintegrating energy, capable of transmuting or erasing living objects and organisms from existence as well as resurrecting them, depending on the dark lord's will. These beams stem from a cosmic energy source called the "Omega Effect". Darkseid has pinpoint control and his unerring aim allows the beam to travel in straight lines, bend, or curve around corners and can pass through matter and energy. He can teleport himself or others through time and space. Darkseid can also shoot energy blasts from his hands. His Omega Sanction traps the organism in a series of alternate realities, each one worse than the previous. During the Final Crisis, Darkseid used his Omega Beams to grant power to Mary Marvel, with her powers then being based on Anti-Life rather than magic. Darkseid is a being whose strength and invulnerability can only be challenged by the likes of Superman, Doomsday and Orion. He can also move with great speed, as he has been able to catch Superman off guard, and he is known to be able to react in nanoseconds. He also can increase his physical size. Darkseid has the powers of telepathy and telekinesis and can create psionic avatars. As Darkseid is a god he is also immortal, having lived for several hundred thousand years. Despite his extraordinary physical power, Darkseid rarely engages himself personally in confrontations, as he prefers to use his superhuman intellect and genius to manipulate or control others to his ends. Darkseid has displayed his godly abilities by sensing the death of his son Orion and fluctuations of the energy of the "godwave". Darkseid commands all the military and technological resources of Apokolips. Powers *'New God Physiology': The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. **'Superhuman Strength': Darkseid is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Apokolips, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, and can lift extremely heavy objects, decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands. It is generally accepted that Darkseid is sufficiently strong to lift 100 tons with minimal effort and is among the universe's strongest beings. **'Superhuman Speed': Although rarely displayed, Darkseid can react and manuveur faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. However, Darkseid can't run or move nearly as fast as speeders like Superman or the Flash. In some cases, however, he would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. It has been seen that Darkseid can react in microseconds. **'Superhuman Stamina': It is generally accepted that Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. **'Invulnerability': Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. **'Immortality': As a god of New Genesis, Darkseid live almost indefinitely, as he can't age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier aliens like Kryptonians can kill him. **'Telepathy': Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. **'Mind Control': Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. ***'Psionic Possession': Darkseid's psychic abilities allow him to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. **T'elekinesis': Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. **'Matter Manipulation': Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. ***'Molecular Dispersion': He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. **'Erosion Blasts': Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradicative to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. **'Avatar Creation': A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. **'Teleportation': Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. **'Size Alteration': Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. **'Chronokinesis': Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. **'Power Distribution': Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. **'Omega Effect': Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break interpretable barriers and force-fields. The Omega Beam Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. **'Tactical Analysis': He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. **'Intimidation': With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. **'''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): '''Darkseid is a highly-trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. Category: Nichalus